My Blueberry Night
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: One shot écrit le temps d'une soirée devant un film magnifique.  Etait-ce si difficile de passer de l'autre côté du trottoir?  La routine s'installe et recommence inlassablement...  Toujours grimmichi!


Grimmjow travaillait le jour dans le bar Las Noches et grâce ou à cause de ses insomnies il travaillait également dans un autres bar de nuit où il était serveur.

Il menait une vie paisible seulement rythmée par les beuveries de certains qu'il faisait taire d'un regard.

En effet son impressionnante carrure et son sourire sadique dissuadait rapidement les clients de se battre à l'intérieur.

Il ne supportait pas sa routine quotidienne mais il avait bien dut si faire à la longue.

Le bleuté était solitaire et cherchait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

« Je ne veux pas m'enterrer ici! Disait-il sans arrêt. »

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour.

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Ce jeune garçon était rentrée dans le bar, ces magnifiques yeux ambrées embuées de larmes qui ne les rendaient que plus brillant, la chemise à moitié arracher et des trace de coups sur le visage.

Il avait passé hargneusement sa main sur son visage pour sécher l'eau qui coulait sur ses joues et c'était assis sur l'un des tabourets du bar.

Le bleuté c'était approché de lui, ce mec avec les cheveux orange l'intriguait vraiment.

« Vodka… »

Sa voix était brisée et éraillée, on devinait facilement qu'il avait dut beaucoup crier.

Mais pourquoi?

Pourquoi ce jeune homme qui semblait pourtant avoir tout pour lui était comme brisé à l'intérieur, se renfermant sur lui-même.

Grimmjow lui servit un verre, et puis un autre et encore un autre…

Au bout d'une dizaine de verre, le serveur arrêta de le servir.

« Un aut' verre!

- J'te trouve assez éméchée! »

Le bar allait fermé dans cinq minute et le bleuté soupira avant de demander.

« T'habite où?

- Nulle part… »

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur les joues pâle du rouquin et Grimmjow se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire.

Il finit par le porter comme un sac sur son épaule avant de le lâcher brutalement sur le siège arrière de sa voiture pour l'amener dans son appartement.

Décidément ce jeune homme l'intriguait beaucoup…

Le lendemain, l'orangé se réveilla doucement et se retrouva face aux visage encore endormis du bleuté.

Il se mit à paniquer et tenta de sortir du lit où il se trouvait mais l'homme en face de lui le tenait fermement contre lui.

Finalement il se laissa aller, appréciant la chaleur du torse contre lequel il était blottit et se rendormit en enlaçant inconsciemment son vis-à-vis.

Quelques heures plus tard ce fut au tour de Grimmjow de se réveiller.

Il sentit une masse chaude se plaquer contre ses pectoraux.

Il sourit légèrement avant de se rendre compte que c'était le môme qu'il avait recueillit hier qui était là, tout contre lui.

Finalement il se mit à caresser les mèches oranges en soupirant.

Les jours avaient passer, plusieurs mois c'était écoulés depuis que Grimmjow avait ramener Ichigo chez lui.

Il l'avait laissé habiter avec lui comme il n'avait nulle part où aller et ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble.

Ce train quotidien ne fut bouleverser que par ce qui se passa ce matin là.

Le rouquin ne travaillait pas et il passerait donc la journée à l'appartement, il c'était assis dans le canapé pendant que Grimmjow se préparait pour son travail de jour.

Il attrape son sac à dos et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'orangé avant de repartir comme si tous ceci était normal.

Les deux ne s'en rendirent compte que plusieurs minutes après.

« Merde! »

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça?

Le bleuté lui-même ne le savait pas.

Il savait simplement que sa lui était apparut naturel et que apparemment son colocataire ne s'en était pas formalisé.

Ichigo passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

A l'instant…

Il venait de…L'embrasser?

Le serveur passa la journée à ruminer ce qui c'était passer et finit par casser plusieurs verres.

Finalement, le soir venu, il hésita à rentrer chez lui.

Après mûre réflexion, il claqua la porte.

« Salut! »

Il rentra à l'intérieur mais personne ne lui répondit.

Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la table basse face au canapé.

Il y trouva un morceau de papier griffonner à la va vite.

« Désolé de te faire ça Grimm…

Mais après ce que tu as fait ce matin je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose…

Je m'en vais. »

Le bleuté grogna et envoya valser toutes les feuilles qui se trouvait sur la talbe.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il régissait comme ça…

Mais il en avait besoin.

Il attrapa les clés de sa voiture et ressortit en trombe, claquant la porte.

Il roula à toute vitesse, il se fichait d'avoir des contraventions, il voulait simplement le retrouver.

Lui qui avait sut briser sa routine monotone.

Les phares devant lui balayait le béton de la route, formant des ombres fantomatiques à chaque panneau rencontrés.

Il passa soudain devant une silhouette qui marchait sur le gravier du bord de route.

Il tourna à droite d'un seul coup et coupa la route à la personne.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il vit les cheveux oranges d'Ichigo qui commençait à courir pour l'éviter.

Il descendit de la voiture et courut à sa suite.

Il lui attrapa le bras l'empêchant d'aller plus loin et le plaqua contre son torse, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces sans pour autant lui faire mal.

Le rouquin se débattit, jusqu'à ce que le bleuté ses saisissent de son menton et le regarde dans les yeux.

Il se sentit fondre en rencontrant le regard bleu turquoise du serveur qui le regardait avec une telle intensité qu'il le faisait frissonner.

« Tu t'es rendu compte de quoi? Demanda le plus grand après quelques minutes. »

Ichigo rougit légèrement.

« Je… Crois que… Je t'aime…

- J'crois la même chose Ichi… »

Le bleuté se jeta sur ses lèvres avec envie et l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait embrasser quelqu'un auparavant.

L'orangé ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se laisser aller à l'étreinte apaisante que lui procurait son colocataire.

Leurs mains se nouèrent tendis que leurs lèvres se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver.

Ichigo ouvrit lentement les yeux et se retrouva face au visage endormis du bleuté.

Il sourit devant cette impression de déjà vu et embrassa doucement son amant.

Ce dernier grogna légèrement avant de répondre à son baiser.

Quand le plus jeune le cassa, le bleuté ouvrit lentement les yeux et plongea dans les deux orbes caramel qui le fixait.

« 'tain! J'veux des réveils comme ça tout les matins!

- Tu n'as pas peur de virer dans la monotonie? Rit le rouquin.

- Avec toi y'a pas de routine! »

The End…


End file.
